Losing Hope
by CassieHU
Summary: I kind of have a very long note and a summary too, so you're gonna have to click that shit if you wanna see what the fuck is going on here. K? Explanation on why it's rated M, trigger warnings and all that shit explained in the beginning Chapter 1. (Wardfield) (READ LIFE IS HARD FIRST)
1. Chapter 1

**Long ass note: This story is a direct sequel to Life Is Hard. READ THAT FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T. I cannot stress this enough. Read it first, or none of this will make sense, such as Max being depressed, or Rachel having dated Max. Please, read it.**

 **If you came for the title, and not the story, do not read. If you need help, do not come to me for professional help. I am only a teenager, not a therapist. I am always open to talk, but if you need professional help, call your country's suicide hotline or get therapy. I do not wish for my readers to kill themselves**

 **With that said, this story is rated M for the following: Sex, violence, suicidal thoughts and actions, rape, and more. This story contains triggers for some people. Read carefully.**

 **Again, I am always open to talk to anyone about everything. With that, summary time. Review the story, your reviews encourage me to make more chapters.**

* * *

 **Summary: It is a year after the death of Rachel Amber, and Max is having a hard time coping with the loss of her girlfriend. In fact, much so that she has gone as far as having attempted suicide. Everyday, she is spiraling deeper into depression. Until she met a certain woman, one who she had not seen in a long time. A certain cheerleader, who she met back at Blackwell Academy. This person was sent, almost to Max herself. Sent before she lost all her remaining hope.**

* * *

Max sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, crying into her hands. It had been a year since Rachel Amber had been killed. Not killed. Murdered. By her. Ever since… Ever since she had died, Max had just fallen into deep depression. Her eyes were always red from crying, her arms scarred and raw from cutting. Nothing helped anymore. Not sex (Within the past year or so, she had had multiple dicks inside her. Something that Max would never have done if Rachel was still alive.), not drugs, not alcohol. She had given up smoking and drinking. No one could help her.

She had grown her hair out, and it was now long, and back to its original purple. White hair reminded her too much about Rachel. Rachel, her soulmate, the girl she loved, gone. Not gone. Dead. She checked her phone, hearing a vibration, and saw a text from an unknown number. Well, to her phone, but not to her. It said: "Hey baby girl, you wanna head out tonight? ;)"

"Suuure. Anything to get me out of this hellhole I call my home. We down to fuck? ;)"

"Like normal. Can never get enough of those tits." She smiled. Her chest had finally grown out over the year, leaving her at double Ds. She bounced them a little.

"Where you wanna meet? We gonna have some fun tonight. Better not wear a bra or panties."

"Oh, I won't have any clothes on. I'll just crawl to that amazing cock of yours and suck it like I depend on it. You better drug me, you know I like that ;)"

"Got lots of GHB from a friend. Trust me, just enough to keep you awake, but drugged while I pound you ruthlessly. He says he's interested in you too babe, you wanna go for a threesome?"

"More cocks the merrier." She started fingering herself, thinking many dirty thoughts. When she wasn't cutting, drinking, smoking, or having sex, she was fapping. She had changed a lot over the year. Of course, she knew no one cared about her anyway. Not her parents, (who she was now living with), Kate, Victoria, Chloe… Or Rachel. She grabbed her vibrator, and started fucking herself, and sighed.

After she came, she threw the vibrator at the wall, and sighed. She was getting angry again. At herself, at the world. At… Everything.

Her eyes shut, and tears dripped down her face. She grabbed her phone and texted "Nevermind, my period started. Uh, fuck in a week?"

"Max, you always say that when you're feeling down. Do you need to talk?"

"FUCK OFF. Don't act like you're concerned. All you want my fucking pussy. I'm not being your fucking whore anymore, you understand me?"

She ignored the number, and sighed, crying. Why couldn't she be normal? Why did everyone she loved have to die? Why did her friends die? Why did no one care? She pulled out her knife, and started cutting her self again. Her arms mainly. Both were littered with cuts that shouldn't have been there. But everyone had left her. She was betrayed, like always. She heard her door knock, and sighed, throwing a shirt on, putting on her pants, and headed downstairs. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was thin, starved. She rarely ate, except when she needed to. She looked like an anorexic chick, because she basically was at this point. She sighed, and headed to the door, and answered.

"Fuck of-"

She realized who was standing there. Dana. Out of all people.

"Max! Oh My God, I thought I got the wrong address for a second. Don't ask how, but I have your parents' phone numbers, and they gave me the address. Christ I've missed you. I jus-" She noticed her arms.

"Max, are those cuts? Tell me I'm just seeing things, please. Please."

Max looked down in shame, seeing probably the only other person she could have had left (or Warren, but he had moved on, he and Brooke were dating. They rarely talked now.), it just hurt. Dana knew she was cutting. Dana wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her.

"It's okay Max. I know you're hurt. I know you're lost, I know you want Rachel, but she's gone. You need to accept that."

"I fucking killed her!"

"Bullshit. Don't blame yourself Max, she wouldn't want this. Rachel was a good person, I'm glad she found you. I wish she was here too. Trust me."

"I fucking killed Rachel! You don't understand!"

"Don't blame yoursel- Max pushed against her, and the girls rewound to about a minute ago. Dana looked at her. She wasn't shocked. She wasn't scared. She wasn't… She just looked interested at Max, like a scientist would observe a new specimen that he'd created.

"You can… Rewind time?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I was wondering about the energy I was feeling."

"I was feeling some too… You can rewind time too?"

Dana would nod. And Max just about fainted. Dana caught her.

"So… What does this mean?"

"It means we both can create dangerous shit. I'm sure you haven't heard this, but I almost destroyed Arcadia Bay. I literally had to tear time apart and put it back together to save it."

"Funny. I did that too. To save myself and Chloe… And yet in the end, I fucking ended up sacrificing her because Arcadia Bay was going to be destroyed anyway, I'm a fucking murderer Dana."

"No you aren't… Max, I understand your pain. I've had to sacrifice much with this power too, and I wish I could say I knew what it was like to lose someone you love, but I don't. Not someone like Rachel. Not someone like Chloe."

Dana kissed her on the forehead, and Max looked down.

"Don't try to love me. Everyone I've ever loved just end up dying."

"Not us. We're a team Max, me and you. I promise. Did you sacrifice Rachel too?"

"Y-Yes… Otherwise… Arcadia would have been destroyed again… I fucking create destruction, not peace.

"I'll create peace inside of you. Now, Max, is there any chance we could bang?"

"Well… Maybe… You horny?"

"Kind of. Don't know why. Whatever, I brought a vibrator, I'll just go pleasure myself in the bathroom. You don't mind if I sleep with you?"

"I hardly know you Dana, just because you were nice back to me at Black _hell_ doesn't mean that I'm not going to hop into a relationship instantly with you. I'm done being a whore. I just shut off the last guy who was banging me."

"You did what Chlo-"

"DON'T REMIND ME ABOUT CHLOE. OR RACHEL."

"I'm sorry Max… Do you need therapy?"

"I tried. I fucking voluntarily let myself be locked in a mental hospital, which is exactly what I need, because I'm an insane ass mother fucker, who cuts herself, who has fucking PTSD, who is fucking depressed, who has fucking tried to commit suicide multiple fucking times."

"You've… Tried to kill yourself?"

"Multiple times… But it never works." She started crying, "Why can't I just die?!"

"Because I'm here. And I'm not ever leaving you."

"Said my quote on quote 'soulmate'"

"Rachel?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Max, I know you miss her, but I want you to know this. I love you, we're a team. Not just soulmates. Max, not many people know this, save Trevor. We broke up. I'm gay. I want _you_ and only _you_." Max saw her slip her hand down her pants.

"I've wanted you for so long, and seeing you now." She put a hand on Max's breasts and squeezed.

"I see you've grown your chest out."

"Indeed I have."

"Well, anyway, I'll go think naughty thoughts about you in the bathroom. You're welcome to join me."

"No thanks. But… Dana, I love you too. This is dangerous where we're going."

"Love is always dangerous territory. But when it's with you, I'm willing to tread through it."

She walked off, and Max headed up to her room, grabbing her vibrator, and smirked. She was starting to have very dirty thoughts of what she could do to Dana. She stripped, and slid her vibrator inside her.

"I love you so much, Dana."

 **And Chapter Ono done! :D. Again, This is the second story, following Life Is Hard. Wardfield isn't something you see often (I specifically looked for Wardfield stories, only found 2). So, yeah! This was meant to be a Max X OC story, but I decided fuck it, this is perfect. Wardfield OTP confirmed. I mean, wat?**

 **Expect more updates! Review the story if you love this, I love it. I'm gonna love every naughty moment, every sad moment, every normal moment. Because I'm a naughty fuuuuuck. And because I connect to my stories. At least the darker parts. Also, don't be concerned because I said that, I don't cut. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max laid down, sighing. Dana was probably still pleasuring herself in the bathroom, leaving her to her thoughts. Thoughts of loneliness, sadness. Before Dana had come out of the way to come to her house, to admit her crush on her, out of all people, she had felt lonely. Even before Chloe died, she felt lonely. Lonely in the sense that she was the only one with powers over time. But she wasn't. Dana Ward, a fucking archetypical cheerleader had time powers, just like her. But even with those powers, even with a new girlfriend, she was lonely. Because her best friends were gone. She had never known Dana well, but she was in need of _real_ love. She was willing to take the risk.

"I'm not a slut anymore. I'm not a whore. I'm done with that life Dana, I have you now. Please, don't leave me, don't force me to murder you… Not like Chloe and Rachel… I thought Chloe was bad, but… Rachel… Rachel was worse. Because I dated her. I loved her so fucking much… It's not fair." She buried her face in her hands, weeping openly. She didn't hear Dana when she came in, nor did she know until she sat down on her bed, and hugged the saddened girl.

"It's okay Max. I won't leave you. We're a team, the two of us. _We_ can combat fate. I promise you that."

"But I couldn't combat fate with Rachel, huh?"

"She's gone. S-She was meant to die. I'm sorry Max, there was no other way."

"There should have been though! I just want to see her… I miss her so much Dana. Both Chloe and Rachel… I fucking murdered them, I should fucking kill myself instead. But I can't fucking die, it's not fair!"

"Shh… I know you wish you could have saved both of them. It isn't fair Max. None of this is fair. It's not fair that Logan got me pregnant and then left me like an absolute asshole. It's not fair that Victoria died, it's not fair that Kate died."

"ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD. THEY DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

"I'm here. And that's all that matters to me, Maxine."

"How the fuck do you know my real name?"

"Maybe the school directory?"

"Well, that's how you found me… Don't call me that ever again."

"Sorry. It's personal, I get it. But know you have me Max. I'm here, I'm never ever leaving you. I promise."

"Don't promise me that!"

"I will, because I'm not leaving… But…" She just looked at Max sadly.

"What do you mean 'but'?"

"I don't want you to leave either. Okay? No more cutting, no more smoking, no more alcohol since we're dating. I make the rules."

"I'm going to fucking cut because no one cares! Fucking drugs and alcohol do jack fucking shit. I've stopped fucking months ago."

"Yeah, and I'm sure cutting helps you so fucking much. Max, you need therapy. And I know you don't want to go to anyone because of your cuts, you're ashamed. I get it. I saw how you looked when I noticed your cuts. So I'm taking it upon myself to be your therapist. One day a week. We'll try coping methods, or whatever."

"I don't need therapy."

"Yes you do Max. Constant ass sex is not a coping method, cutting is not a coping method, drinking and smoking are not coping methods. I know you're doing it because you're lost, but I want you to be happy again."

"How can I be happy when the girls I loved are dead? I fucking loved them, and I fucking murdered them instead of saving them! I should have fucking saved them! Do you not understand?!"

"Past experiences, can't stay out of the past huh. Severe PTSD, am I correct?"

"Yeah… Severe PTSD. I can't stay out of the past because I have no future."

"You have a future with me. I haven't gone to college either. I don't want to, not without you at least. Meaning we can go back to school later. You're a victim to so much trauma Max. I want to fix you, at least a little. That's all I want before I die. Did you at least finish school here?"

"Yeah… I homeschooled for the last two months. But it was hard… Very hard."

"I understand. At least you can go to school. So me and you babe. What do you need to cope?"

"My knife."

"You are aware that when we date, it's my rules, and cutting is not allowed. Meaning you need a different coping method. Starting today."

"Me dying is a great method. Funny, today I was going to down my fucking pills but you came in. Fuck off Dana."

"Max, you are not going to overdose yourself. Dying is not a coping method."

"I said fuck. Off."

"Yeah, and what, let you kill yourself? Max, I'm trying to return you to the girl you're supposed to be. You aren't this empty shell. You're a shy, young girl. You are nineteen years old. You are sweet, beautiful, and amazing. And you're my girlfriend. That's all that matters."

"I wish what you said about me was true… It's not. I'm not beautiful, I'm not amazing… I'm a needy bitch."

"I don't see you as one. Max you aren't a whore. It's not a phase, I'll tell you that. But I know the real you is deep inside. We're going to find her."

"I killed 'the real me' too."

"No you didn't."

"Whatever… C-Can I sleep Dana? Please..."

"I'll be close by babe. No more nightmares. I promise."

"P-Promise?"

"I do. And I promise to never leave you. I'll make it right."

"Okay..." She curled up, and cried herself to sleep for what was probably the billionth time. Dana stroked her body, a tear dripping down her face. It hurt to see the once loving, kind girl a broken, and empty shell. She wanted only the best for her.

"I promise Max."

LINE BREAK

Max woke up, next to Dana. She'd been up the entire night, making sure her girlfriend was safe.

"I love you Dana… I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay. I talked to your parents. About us. They think it's wonderful that you've finally found somebody you actually love. Not just for sex, but… For the love."

"They approve?"

"They do, unlike the rest of your boyfriends that you've had."

"Whatever… I'll go talk to them I guess."

"Okay." She yawned, "I need sleep babe. I was your watchdog last night. I had to make sure you stayed safe."

"Thanks Dana. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Because I love you."

"Aww, you're cute."

"No, you're the cute one."

Dana laid down, kissing Max, before falling asleep. Literally faster than Max could blink, she was out of it.

"I love you Dana… So much."

She headed downstairs, and got some water, sighing, drinking down. Her throat was dry. She got some food, just a bit of cereal. Nothing much. Vanessa came in the room a few minutes later.

"'Morning. Surprised you're actually eating."

"I am too."

"I'm glad you found someone. Her name's Dana right?"

"Yeah. I know her from Blackwell."

"Ah. You knew her well?"

"Not well, not like Chloe or… Rachel, but, certainly well enough to be friendly to her."

"Ahhh. I believe she'd be a positive influence on you. You really need it. After… You know." It was obvious that Rachel was a touchy subject for Max. She couldn't stand being at her grave whenever she went to Arcadia Bay (Which was not often.). A tear dripped down her face, and her mother walked to her and kissed her.

"I love you sweetie, no matter what you've done in the last year. Promise."

"I-I… I love you too."

Vanessa smiled. It'd been about a year since Max had said that.

"You haven't said that to me in so long Max."

"And that's why I'm saying it now. I'm going to change who I am… I hope."

"Good. I hope Dana is a positive influence on you, she seems like a good person. I'm glad you found her."

"More like she found your number through the parent directory at Blackwell and you gave her the address."

"True. Well, whatever. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she was up all night. Watching me. Perv."

"Your girlfriend is not a perv Max!" Both women chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting back into the real world. It hurt me seeing you like that. You just didn't let anyone reach out to you."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm happy. That my daughter is back."

"I'm not completely back. But I have Dana to help me with that."

"Good. I love you, Maxine. Don't forget that."

Vanessa kissed her daughter's forehead, leaving the room. Max sighed, remembering the girl she had been for the past year.

"I just… Want to change Rachel… And Chloe… Please, come back. Just speak to me. One more time."


	3. Chapter 3

Max sighed, walking back upstairs, where she was instantly greeted by a kiss by none other than Dana. She looked down, and sighed. Dana kissed her again.

"Max I swear to God. I will kiss you until you feel better. Your girlfriend kissing you is a great coping method."

"I'm only thinking… About Rachel… And Chloe… They hate me, that's why they haven't visited me. Because they fucking hate who I am. I just want them to visit me… I want to say I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please… Why don't they love me. Rachel doesn't love me anymore… None of them did."

"That is total fucking bullshit Max. Not even spirits can comfort their broken lover. They love you. They still do, even in death."

"BULLSHIT. I am just a needy bitch, who can't accept that the girl that I killed is fucking dead, even though I fucking know I killed her!"

"I know you wish you could rewind back Max. I wish I could rewind myself, before Rachel went missing. That way you three could be together… But sadly, I can't..."

"I want to..."

"I know babe. But it's over, and done. If there was anything to stop Rachel from dying, I know you would have done it. I know you loved her. I know you wish that she was alive. I do too. Rachel was very… She was just amazing. Max, do you want to go to her grave? Together? I'm doing this for you babe. I love you."

"It's like… Seven hours away though."

"More like four."

"Whatever… I don't want to visit her… It hurts, because I know that _I_ killed her."

"No you didn't. You chose to follow fate. With both Chloe and Rachel. The fact that you sacrificed someone you love… Is truly amazing to me babe. But you won't have to sacrifice me… I promise. We will always be here together. Because we're both the same, in many, many ways Max. Please, visit Chloe. Visit Rachel. Visit Kate. Visit Victoria. They all matter. They're your friends."

"I can't… Fucking… They all blame me. That's why they didn't visit me. They know I could have saved them and I fucking didn't! They fucking hate me Dana! Why don't you? Why don't you fucking hate me? I'm a murderer, murderers don't deserve to be loved. Why?"

"Because I do. You are beautiful, sweet, amazing. You care more than anyone. If you could have, you would have gone on-"

"I did! In an alternate timeline… But this time I couldn't fucking freeze time… I couldn't fucking get to Kate… It's my fault. It's all my fucking fault."

"That is a lie."

"No it isn't..."

"Yes it is Max. You blame yourself. It's okay though. You didn't do anything wrong. What you did was right, and I wish you could see that. But you can't, and it's saddening me. I feel like this is _my_ fault Max, and it isn't… I hope."

"Dana, this is my fault."

"Max, please, at least visit Chloe and Rachel."

"Fine… I think it'd help."

"Good."

Dana headed downstairs, wrote a note for Vanessa, and headed out, Max behind her.

"Back to Arcadia Bay we go, Max."

"I'm sooo fucking excited."

"It'll be good for you. Trust me."

LINE BREAK

The two girls cruised into Arcadia Bay, in Dana's nice sleek car. It was obviously new, so she obviously had some form of money. Max was currently asleep, after having cried her ass off before the two girls left. She needed her sleep of course. Dana didn't want Max to become another Kate. She could see her becoming one easily.

"Max, I know you've lost everyone, but I promise you, you won't lose me… Or anything anymore. You won't have to suffer anymore soon." A tear dripped from her eye, seeing Maxine like this… Her Maxine. The cheerleader sighed, kissing the sleeping girl, "You won't have to drink anymore… You won't need to cut, you won't suffer… I promise. I love you Max."

She sighed, parking outside the cemetery.

"Max, we're here."

"What… Fine… Thank God."

She woke up, and Dana kissed her. She got out of the car, and the purple haired girl followed, looking at Dana.

"And this place is where Rachel and I started our relationship… I just… Can't believe this is where it ends though… For her life… She didn't deserve to die…"

"I know babe. But, it's you and me now. Rachel wants you to move on. I'll be behind you if you need help, or comfort."

"Okay..." Max sighed, and entered the cemetery, and walked over to a few certain graves. William Price, Chloe Price and…

"Rachel Dawn Amber, July 22, 1994 – April 14, 2014, Wonderful friend, Girlfriend of Maxine Caulfield."

Max fell to her knees, starting to weep. She hadn't cried this much since a year ago, when she had lost her girlfriend. When she had killed her.

"Rachel… I'm so sorry… For everything… For turning into the person you didn't want me to turn into, for becoming a needy ass bitch, for killing you… I loved you so much… Please… I still love you… Don't be angry… Even though you deserve to resent me, after all the wrong I've done to you… I miss you Rachel… P-Please just forgive me… I'm so sorry..."

The comforting touch of Dana enveloped her, as Max just cried into the ground. She felt so guilty for everything she had done in the past year. She had become Chloe. A new Chloe, but entirely worse. She sighed, and looked up at Dana.

"I love you Max… Don't forget that."

A familiar hand grabbed her shoulder lightly. She turned to find… Rachel?

"But y-

"I know I am."

Dana looked at Rachel calmly, like she's had communications with spirits before.

"I take it you want to be left alone?"

"Please."

Dana left, and Max threw her hands around Rachel. This couldn't be real. She could touch, actually touch Rachel.

"Max, I've missed you. It's weird being dead… For the second time. Like, really weird.'

"This is all my fault Rachel… Fuck, I can't even call you babe."

"But I'm still your babe in my heart, right?

"Probably… If I even have one left."

"Let me see your arms."

"N-No..."

"I know what you're doing Max, don't think I don't see. I just wanna see them. Please."

Max slowly held out her right hand. Not in a rewind motion. Rachel lifted it, and sighed. Max looked down in shame. She felt as if her former girlfriend was judging her… And she was ashamed of what she did.

"I'm not judging you. I'm just… Sad. I knew you were going to be broken after my death, but I didn't know it'd be to this extreme. This is my fault, Max. I'm sorry."

"No it isn't, Rachel… It's my fault I murdered you."

"Don't think that for a second, Max. Now, left arm."

Max lifted the other arm, and Rachel examined it. A tear formed in the spirit's eyes. Her girlfriend was gone, and in her place was a broken, empty shell.

"I didn't want this to happen Max. Why did you turn out like this?"

"Don't make me feel guilty… Dana does that enough."

"Dana is a very sweet girl. She loves you Max, I'm glad she took it upon herself to put you together. Max, why do you want to die?"

"To be with you… And Chloe…"

"I know… But it's not meant to be… I know you want me… I want you too. But Maxine, I will not let you do this. No longer, please… Every day, I've seen you cry. Every fucking day since I died, you just laid weeping. I couldn't stand to see you in such pain. Enough pain to actually cut, to actually drink, to actually see my lesbian girlfriend go out and take cock, because she couldn't stand not having me. That hurt me, more than anything. More than having to leave you. I knew I'd have to leave you… Chloe told me… But I only wanted what's best for you… I didn't want to die Maxine… Do you forgive me for having to leave you?"

"I should be saying sorry, not you."

"It's okay Max. Do you forgive me though..."

"… I do…"

"Okay. Well, even though you don't need forgiving, I forgive you too. Are you happy now?"

"Thank you Rachel."

"No problem babe… Now. No more cutting. I know you might, but, keep trying. Please. For me."

"I will..."

Rachel leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I still consider you my girlfriend."

"I'll be missing your lips now. Thanks."

"Aww, sorry. I love you Maxine. I'm sorry I left..."

Max simply looked away, so she wouldn't have to watch Rachel leave again. She rose up, and moved to the entrance of the cemetery. Dana was waiting for her. Max sighed again, looking down, Dana kissed her forehead.

"Was she at least happy to see you babe?"

"Yeah..."

"That's all that matters. Now, I'm gonna go out, drive around. Wanna just pass out in the back seat?"

"Sure, I guess." Dana picked up Max's frail form, and sighed.

"Max, I shouldn't be able to pick you up this easily. You're going to get some weight on, okay?"

"I like my form as it is."

"Whatever."

She set her down in the back seat, smiled, and kissed her.

"Good night, my princess."

"Good night, Dana."

LINE BREAK

Max woke up a good few hours later. Dana was in the front seat, texting.

"Hey."

"Hey babe. Wanna head out to the beach? There's a secret spot that I'm sure you'll like."

"I like secrets. Especially Dana's."

"Good." Dana got out of the car, and Max followed. Dana got behind her, and slid Max's hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Max did as told, and Dana lead her down a path. Max felt something slip over her eyes, and Dana giggled, licking Max's neck. If it had been normal conditions, Max would have started freaking out. But instead it was Dana, the girl who was turning her on. She felt her crotch grow wet, and a low moan escaped her mouth.

"You like that?"

"Mmm… Yes, Dana..."

"Good." Dana lifted her arms above her head, and stripped Max of her shirt, bouncing her breasts, which hadn't been protected by a bra.

"You naughty fuck. Is my Max Caulfield a naughty slut?"

"Y-Yes."

Dana started kissing her exposed skin, down her back, sliding down Max's jeans, and ripping off her underwear with her teeth.

"I hope you didn't need that." Dana giggled, rubbing Max's ass with her hands, pushing her to the ground, and Dana climbed on top, not body to body, but just her hands pinning hers. Max rubbed her crotch waiting for Dana to start eating her out.

"D-Dana e-eat m-my p-pussy."

"I have much better plans than eating you out." Dana moved her hands away, and the oh so familiar feeling of penetration came over Max as Dana slid a long strap-on into Max's pussy. A sharp gasp came from her, before the sounds from her mouth turned to soft, sweet moans as Dana started thrusting in her. Max returned with her own thrusts against the strap on, causing the cheerleader to let off her own moans.

"Good… Ohh fuck Max..." She continued thrusting, Max's moans slowly getting louder. The sounds that Max was making were purely music to her ears, so she sped up her thrusting.

"Fuck.. Dana… Fuck!"

"You gonna cum my little slut?"

"Y-YES!" Max thrust against Dana more, unable to control her body, before long, she released her orgasm, and fell to the ground. Dana pulled out of her, and laid next to her, taking off Max's blindfold.

"I love you Max."

"You too… Fuck Dana you know how to make a girl wet."

"I've been told it's one of my characteristics."

Max looked at Dana's perfect cheerleader body, now in its full nude glory, and lusted a little for it. She got on top of Dana, and smirked.

"I'm not just a submissive bitch you know."

"Ohh, go ahead my slut. You've earned it."

Max smirked, moving her face down to Dana's pussy, and started to eat her out, causing Dana to let out soft low moans, and she held her girlfriend's face close to her pussy so she couldn't come up for air.

"You better make me cum you slut if you want air… Ohh fuck." Max continued eating at her pussy, before long making the cheerleader cum in her mouth, and both girl's eyes shut.

"Max, I love you, you're amazing..."

"You too Dana."

The two girls kissed, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi, people, there are like hella faves on the story, but there are no reviews. I like reviews. Can I has? Please? Thanks :D**

Max woke up next to Dana. Her phone read 6 am, and Dana was still asleep. Thinking about what had happened last night, she started to finger herself. Dana had fucked her. And it had felt amazing. She sighed. The girls were in a very shady spot, under an overhang. She had no idea how they got here, but she loved it. She got up, and put her feet in the water. Last night had been amazing… Just, absolutely spiritual.

Her eyes shut, as she just relaxed. Dana got up, and walked over to Max, kissing her neck.

"Morning babe."

"Hey. It's beautiful..."

"I know. That's why I love this spot, my angel. You look so beautiful right now as well."

"I can't be as beautiful as this… I never was. I just want… My innocence back… Even… Mr. Jefferson considered me innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I kil- sacrificed Chloe, we found Rachel's body in the junkyard. Mr. Jefferson texted Chloe from Nathan's phone, saying there'd be no evidence leftover and… We rushed to the junkyard. I got drugged… And Chloe was shot."

"That's just evidence that Chloe was meant to die, huh."

"No it isn't… I shouldn't have killed her."

"Max, you can't stay in denial forever. Rachel and Chloe are gone. Not from your life, of course, but gone in the mortal sense. Rachel was forced through torture. But she's strong… I'm surprised she wasn't as mentally scarred as you are now… But then she had been at one point. She got over it though. Meaning it's your turn to get over your scarring."

"My best friend _and_ girlfriend are dead. I saw the dark room in it's full 'glory'. I tore time apart and put it back together just to save myself. Not Chloe, but myself. I'm a greedy ass murderer… You don't deserve me Dana… E-Even Victoria… Deserved you more than I do."

"Victoria turned out to be an amazing person, just like you Max. She was there when you needed her. And I'm thankful for that. She saved you from dying. I wish she was here… I know you had a crush on her. But… Unl-" Dana stopped what she was saying, knowing she was going to hurt Max. Max had already burst into tears, however. She knew what Dana would have said.

"I'm sorry Max. You aren't a murderer. Victoria's death wasn't your fault. Neither was Rachel's. Neither was Chloe's."

"Yes, because 'Unlike Victoria, Rachel's death wasn't your fault. And neither was Chloe's' isn't blaming me. You don't fucking love me, bitch! Stop pretending! Stop being like fucking Rachel who commits fucking suicide, and don't be like Chloe who said she loved me yet had fucking Nathan Prescott kill her! I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT."

"Max… Please… Come back to me. What I'm seeing here is not a beautiful punk girl. What I'm seeing here is a broken, empty shell of a punk girl, and that saddens me. I want the sexy, white haired girl, not the broken purple haired one."

"Dana… Why can't I fucking die?"

"I don't know love. From what your parents told me, you've shot yourself in the god damn chest and survived. But maybe it means you're meant to be alive. Maybe it's not your time, Max. Because I'll tell you what. As long as I live, you will have a purpose. And that purpose will be me, because I love you, and I will give you all my love. No matter what. Promise."

"Everybody breaks their promises to me. All I am to them is a worthless piece of junk."

"To them. But not to me. Trust me, when I got pregnant with Logan's child, he treated me like fucking shit, he fucking left me. I know your pain. But yours is on another level. Because they didn't mean to. They died, Max. You've experienced too much death… Too much trauma. You deserve rest, sure… But I don't want you to die.

"This shithole has taken everybody I've ever loved, Dana. And you're next. I know you are… I don't wanna lose you Dana."

"Max, I promise to never leave you." The cheerleader hugged her girlfriend, bringing her close to her, rubbing the brunette's body. Max just sighed, letting her tears drip down her face.

"Max, have I mentioned how cute you are nude? And when you're getting fucked by my strap on while blind folded?"

"No… You haven't. So why now?"

"We fucked yesterday damn it! Max, I love you, but you need to stop with this edgy shit. Like holy shit, I didn't know Rachel's death affected you that much."

"I loved her."

"I know you did. But you were only dating for like a week."

"And I had a crush on her for longer than a week."

"I know… But fuck, Max. It honestly hurts to see you like this… This is my fault, Max. I'm not trying hard enough."

"Bullshit. This isn't your fault… You actually love me, even if I can't see it."

"Exactly. You have me. I love you Maxine. Never forget that."

"Don't call me Maxine, I swear to God Dana."

"Sorry." She leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek.

"Better?"

"Maybe on the lips."

Dana moved onto Max's lap, giving the brunette a good view of the cheerleader's body. The two kissed, and before long, Max started moving down the cheerleader's body.

"Mmm… Good Max… Yes. Fuck." Dana brought Max's head down to her crotch. Max shuddered feeling the cheerleader's breath on her neck, and she started eating out the other girl.

"Ahh… Yes Max…" Dana started letting out soft, sweet moans. Max only heard the pure sound of heaven coming from the cheerleader as Max ate her out. Before long, Max would feel her hips buckle, as Dana's moans got louder, and a stream of her cum entered her mouth. Dana brought her back up, and Max giggled, moving behind Dana, into the water, and pulled her back by the hair, putting her lips on her neck, sucking at it. Once she was sure she left a mark, she pulled off, and sliding her wet fingers in Dana's mouth, letting her suck them.

"You like the taste?"

"Mmm… Y-Yes."

Max giggled, sliding her fingers out of her mouth, letting go of her grip on Dana's hair.

"Shut your eyes, slut."

The cheerleader did as told, and Max lead them to where they had fucked last night, as evident from the pink strap on that Dana had used, as well as some other tools that she hadn't. Max smirked, sliding the blindfold over Dana's eyes, putting on the strap on. She picked up a ball gag, something that she hadn't used last night. She looked at it, before getting behind her, and sliding it into her mouth.

"You like that?"

"Mmm..." So that was how Max was gonna play, it seemed. She slid the strap on into Dana's ass, and started thrusting in her, slowly but speeding up. Dana's moans were muffled by the gag, but Max knew she was in pleasure.

"You gonna cum?"

"Mmm…" Dana's hips buckled as Max fucked her, obvious that she was already about to have another orgasm.

"Hold it in. Only when I say."

"Mmm…" Max would keep thrusting for a good two minutes, and smiled once done.

"Good girl. Release."

Dana let her orgasm out, her muffled moans filling the air. Max kissed her, taking out the gag and taking off her blindfold.

"There, proof that I can be dominant. Damn, Rachel loved when I fucked her. But, whatever… She's gone… Fuck."

"That was amazing though, I see why she loved it. Anyway, babe, we should get out of here, probably head back to your parent's house."

"Probably." The two girls dressed in their clothes and headed up, Dana guiding her slowly. Their place was secluded, without a path to even guide them. No wonder Dana liked it. The two girls got in her car, and Max fell asleep almost immediately.

"Tired babe? Whatever. I'll wake you up when we get to Seattle." She stroked her purple haired babe's face, and smiled, starting up the car and driving off to Seattle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick AN: Yes guys, I know you all want Suicidal Max, not the type of Max who is going to constantly fuck Dana because yeah, people like to laugh at pain. Don't worry, Suicidal Max is coming back soon. Hopefully ;)**

 **Also, Reviews. I like them. Please use the box down at the bottom.**

Dana sighed, kissing Max. It was obvious her parents weren't home at the moment, so the two girls had the house to themselves for a few hours. If Max wanted to wake up that is.

"Maxine, I swear to God."

Max's eyes flung open.

"Damn it Dana, I was trying to seem asleep. Then you had to cause me by my real name, damn it."

"Awww, sorry. We have the house to ourselves. But no sex, you did me well. I'm probably just gonna let you fuck me from now on."

"Nah, Rachel and I switched. I want you inside me next."

"Fine, you win. Only to make my bae happy."

The two girls leaned over, and kissed, getting out of Dana's car, and heading inside the Caulfield's home, and up into Max's room.

"Hey, Dana, you go ahead and make some lunch? I'm going to do something."

"No cutting?"

"Promise." The two girls kissed again, and Dana headed downstairs. Max headed to the bathroom, calmly threw the knife she had been using in the trash can so she wouldn't be tempted to cut, then started what she was going to surprise Dana with.

"Hey Max, your food's getting cold. You okay?'

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just a little busy. Give me like, five minutes."

And within the five minutes, Max exited the bathroom, in a familiar look. Dark makeup, sexy dark red tinted lips, ripped jeans, a tank top, equally ripped on the sides of her body, exposing her skin, a leather jacket, with three bronze bullets on both shoulders, and short white hair. Dana just about fainted.

"M-Max. T-That's fucking gorgeous."

"You recognize it?"

"Hell yeah! I thought you weren't going back to that look."

"Well, I'm starting to heal. Decided to go back to my world-famous punk look. And yes, I ripped the tank top myself."

"Sexy. Damn. Well, I cooked waffles. Warm enough still." Max smiled, eating up.

"Max, do you realize how much I want your body right now? Holy shit that is sexy, we're getting drunk at a concert tonight. I have fake ID and everything."

"Alright babe. After that we have drunk sex?"

"Nah, we're probably going to be wasted as fuck. Well, you. I don't drink. Probably a good thing."

"Heh, last time I drank at a concert I was passed out for like three days. My parents were not happy at me for getting so drunk, or Rachel for letting me get so drunk."

"Rachel didn't drink?"

"No, she actually had a plan to not drink for once."

"Wow, uh, surprising. Rachel was always getting into shit."

"Well, she drank, but no where as much as I did. She had like, three beers."

"Please, that girl has no tolerance. She gets drunk after not even half of one."

"Heh. Whatever."

Max sighed, and looked down, almost like a lost puppy. It was obvious. She was thinking about the girl she had once loved. She was lost. Dana was doing everything in her power to help. Through rewinding, or whatever. By now Max probably would have killed herself like five times. But here, she had a recovering Max. A Max who was coming back. Dana was lost in thought, and barely heard Max's whisper.

"What?"

"Dana… Why don't you ever listen..."

"I was thinking. Sorry babe."

"I… I just want to know when I can see Rachel again. Alive. C-Can't we go back?"

"No… I'm sorry. You'll see her soon. I promise. You know that Rachel loves you… I've had dealings with spirits before, Max. Rachel and Chloe… They both love you. You know that right? If they could be alive, either of them, they'd be with you. They'd be the ones comforting you, and obviously they do a better job than I do."

"It's because I loved them first… Dana I love you a lot… I needed true love for a while, and maybe that's why I'm improving, but… I just… Want to be with Rachel again… My… Soul mate… I don't think Chloe was mine… Rachel was."

"Indeed. Chloe is just an amazing friend. She knew that. Rachel is the girl you should be with, but in the end, soul mates do get separated. It's a sad fact about life. Some people don't even meet their soul mate. At least you had a week with her… Before she had to leave. Max, I know you're hurt, but I will heal you. Time does heal all wounds. I promise, all your suffering will end soon. You'll get your rest."

"Really Dana?"

"Really. You deserve it Max. You simply can't take any more. And I understand… Whether it be a week or years, your suffering will end. But please, don't make it end yourself. Do you realize how much it'd hurt me if you died because you killed yourself?"

"I do."

"Then don't. Please.

"I-I won't."

"Okay… I love you, Max."

Dana smiled, and kissed Max, shutting her eyes. "You too, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

Max sighed, laying next to Dana, her eyes shut, Dana stroking her hair. The two seemed almost cute together, if you didn't count the fact that Max's arms were lined with cuts. Cuts that hadn't healed yet. Cuts that would turn into scars. Scars that would forever remind Max of what she had done. A tear drifted down her face, and Dana sighed, wiping it.

"No crying, you're in the presence of your girlfriend. Besides, it hurts me whenever I see you cry. Am I not doing well enough?"

"I'm just… Thinking."

"Sad thoughts, obviously. I don't like it when my girl thinks sad thoughts."

"I don't have anything ahead of me except pain. Even with you, it's just pain… I'll always have my scars… Always be depressed. I honestly don't think I have a future."

"Don't… Say that Max. You never know."

"Instead of doing useful shit with my life, I just instead smoked pot and drank fucking whatever the shit I wanted, and fucking cut myself because I fucking killed my girlfriend… I want Rachel, Dana. I miss her, so fucking much."

"I know..." She pulled Max close to her, "And I wish you could have her… Hell, I wish you could have Chloe. Obviously they do much better than I do… Because you loved them first, huh."

"I don't know… But… This universe… Has taken away everything I've ever loved… And everyone I've loved… Chloe, Rachel, Victoria… And Kate… God, I couldn't even stop her the second time… But then I wouldn't be able to take the fact that I was fucking kidnapped by a teacher I once loved, without knowing, and had pictures taken of me. And fuck, I was kidnapped by him!"

"Max… I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. I wish I could end your suffering with a flick of a wrist, but I can't. And I'm sorry. I'm a failure of a girlfriend for that. Because I know I can end your suffering, and I just haven't… Max, I know you're wondering why you can't die… Even I don't know."

"What, so you want me to die, huh? Just like everybody? Just like everyone who has ever fucked me in the past fucking year, who I thought fucking loved me only because I was a desperate cock sucking piece of shit! No one ever fucking cared, and I can see you're in the no one. I thought you loved me!"

"Max… No… It's not like that."

"Don't even bother trying. Rachel didn't love me, Chloe didn't love me, Victoria didn't love me, fucking Kate didn't fucking love me, no wonder they're all gone, they all fucking hate me. I'll join them in hell in a few minutes."

"Max!"

"I'm done."

Dana grabbed her, and sighed.

"Max, I know I'm a failure, I know you don't deserve me, and I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. It will end soon… I promise."

"You say that, but it doesn't end. It's just another day of suffering! Do you call that ending, bitch!?"

"Max, we'll talk about this some day. We'll talk about ending your pain. Okay? But not now… It's too much for you right now..."

Max ignored her, getting up, and moving to the bathroom.

"See you in hell, bitch."

Dana was suddenly in front of her, and pushed Max away. She panted, and looked at the white haired girl.

"I didn't want to do that." Dana was visibly paler than before.

"You just want me to suffer! BITCH!" Max pulled out her pocket knife, and held it to Dana's throat.

"Max, you're fucking crazy! Get that away from me!"

She made a slicing motion.

"That happens to you if you try to interfere."

Dana kicked Max to the ground, grabbing the knife. She didn't believe she was doing this.

"Max… This isn't you. Wake up. Please."

"Oh, so you want to abuse me now? Do you call this love, Dana? You want me to suffer so you can fucking abuse me, huh. You call that love!? You call letting me suffer love!?"

"I'm not abusing you. I'm saving you. Max, we can talk about this soon..." She sighed, grabbing a needle, injecting it with a drug Max had been prescribed to take. Probably to help with her sleeping issues. Max just whimpered.

"Not… Needles..."

"Why not?"

"Dark room..."

"Oh… Max, this will be the last needle injected into you… I just know you aren't going to sleep otherwise. I'm sorry. Close your eyes, don't move… This will be painless."

Max sighed, and just shut her eyes.

"Get it over with..."

Dana injected her, and sighed as Max's breathing slowed down. Dana started to cry as Max fell into deep sleep. Not death, at least. She hadn't fucked that up.

"Max, I just wanted to save you from this… God damn it I'm a fuck up! You don't deserve me… I'm so sorry." She sighed, kissing the girl.

"Max… If you can hear me still… I love you, no matter how big of a fuck up I am. You don't deserve me, you deserve Rachel. Because she didn't fuck up like I did. It's… Not your fault that she died. I promise. One day, you'll see Chloe… And Rachel again. One day, you will get your rest. Permanently. One day… One day I won't be a fuck up. God damn it… Why did it have to be me? I can never save them..." A tear dripped down her face, and she threw the pocket knife in the wall. She sighed, and headed downstairs, getting a drink of water. She sighed as the door opened, and Vanessa walked in.

"Hey Dana. Welcome back. Is Max doing okay?"

"The exact fucking opposite. I think she's going insane. She literally pulled a knife on me and threatened to kill me if I interfered with her newest suicide attempt."

"She's been through a lot."

"I know you don't want to accept it, but I seriously think she needs help beyond me."

"She's tried everything, good and bad. Well, almost. She wants to stop. I can see it in her, but she can never push herself to. She's… Too caught up in the past. Everyone she has ever loved, even the Christian girl-"

"Kate."

"Sorry, Kate yes, but even she has died. Which, is surprising that she even loved her, but then my daughter has some pretty weird tastes… As you can tell."

"This is after their deaths."

"All I'm saying is, she doesn't want you to die. She thinks she's the cause of their deaths, and she wants to kill herself so you don't die."

"You know what, I'm not okay either. I've been trying to save her, and I just keep fucking up. It'd be so much better if Rachel or Chloe were here, not the fuck up of a cheerleader that I am. She doesn't deserve me."

"Don't say that Dana."

"She'd be fucking better off without me. I'm a worthless piece of fucking shit. I would not have had to fucking drug her if I wasn't shitty."

"She has a fear of needles, you know that right?"

"I know. And I'm sorry I had to do that. She needs to sleep though, or she'd have killed herself. Or tried."

"Dana, I don't know what to say. She's not the same girl she was all those years ago."

"I know… I'm gonna make it right for her one day… I swear. She needs rest, and she'll get it one day. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do… Don't kill her please."

"I won't..." She looked at Vanessa sadly, for multiple reasons, it seemed.

Vanessa looked at her with a sadness in her eyes as well, for the same reasons, but also with a look of respect. She'd nod, and sighed, grabbing a cup of water.

"I need to check up on her, make sure she hasn't woken up. Though she probably hasn't, I gave her a pretty good dose, probably a little more than I needed to. I know it wasn't an overdose though."

"Alright, thanks Dana."

Dana sighed, heading back upstairs to the sleeping girl, and she held Max close to her.

"One day..."

 **Hey kids, did you know I'm still alive? No? Well I'm still fucking alive. Though I'll a quick explanation as to where I've been. You see, some mimes raped me, and did some unspeakable things to me, so I've been recovering from that. Hah, you get the joke? Get it? No? Fine.**

 **In all seriousness, I was working on Dawn Always Comes, my newest story that I've pulled out of my asshole. But I'm also slightly half assing that so fuck it. Lets update this. And more reviews, please? With a cherry on top?**

 **Okay, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Max would seem almost like she was sleeping peacefully, which was fine by Dana. And she had been for a few hours, before she started to dream. It was a beautiful day in Arcadia Bay. Max sat on a bench, her eyes shut, listening to music. She sighed, opening her eyes. It was… Too beautiful for her.

"Nothing's ever too beautiful for you Max."

She jumped and turned to see Chloe, smoking a cigarette.

"Miss me?"

"Chloe, god I've missed you so much… Why… Why didn't you at least speak to me, let you know you still cared?"

"Max… I didn't know what to say. You were so lost… You still are." The bluenette put a hand around Max's body, pulling her close, letting her cry, "And… I simply couldn't stand to see you like that. I didn't know… I'm sorry Max. I never knew you'd sink this far into depression. I was trying to protect you… And you tried to protect the town. Max, you are the most selfless person I've ever known, and you're being punished for it. I don't know why."

"Because time and fate doesn't give any craps about me, no one does..."

"I do. Rachel does. Kate does. Victoria does. And I know this because we're all dead. The other two… They just feel so guilty about leaving you. They don't know what to say. Kate feels so guilty too... I literally have to comfort her every other day or less… I don't know."

"Whatever… So why'd you really come?"

"Not to give you some cryptic ass warning that leads you to fucking trying to kill yourself five times. I'll admit something though, you have hella balls for trying that many times."

"Chloe..."

"What? I can't lose myself, even if I'm dead."

"Whatever."

"I just… Wanted to visit you. I'm not judging, I don't even want to see your arms or any impure part of you. Because it's all impure. I just… Want to let you know that I still love you, I guess. I wish I could just take your pain away with a flick of my wrist… Like Dana said. And I can't. What great friend I am, I know. Max, none of us want to watch you suffer anymore. You're thin fucking glass, and you're about to break the next time you go through pain. I don't want that."

"Chloe… Would I end up with you if I died?"

"I don't know… Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, did I give too much away? You'll know soon… Enjoy our time while it lasts, because we might not get more."

"I will…"

Max laid down in Chloe's lap, and shut her eyes, letting the bluenette massage her.

"Well… Max, I guess it's time to bid farewell."

"Chloe, don't leave me… Please."

"Max, we'll meet again one day. I'm really sorry… I'll give Rachel a kiss for you, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Now, awaken..."

Max's eyes slowly slid open, and Dana sighed.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well… I guess."

"Who'd you see now?"

"Chloe… Fuck, I miss her."

Max slid out of Dana's grip, and sighed, looking at her. She seemed almost… Sad… Like she was about do something she had to do, but didn't want to.

"A-Are you okay Dana?"

"No, I'm not. I'm seriously not okay. Max, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you."

"About how I'm insane? ABOUT HOW I NEED A FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL?"

"No. It's nothing about how you're insane, I promise. I don't… Really know how to explain what I need to… So…" Dana's form would change into a thin white haired girl, with blue piercing eyes. She looked… Almost out of anime.

"What the..."

"Exactly." She sounded the same…

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Well, I'll just be blunt with you. Dana never existed. Well, she did… But, as a human being, Dana never existed."

"So then… Who are you?"

"Well… You can call me multiple things. But they all have to due with time. Entity of time, goddess of time… In total, I am the reason time exists. And therefore, I am also the reason fate exists."

"God, please tell me I'm tripping."

"I wish. I seriously wish you were Max. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but I will. It was never meant to be Chloe, or Rachel… It was… You."

"What? Are you talking about? Dana, this isn't funny."

"No. It isn't." Dana… Time… Fate, whoever the fuck this was looked Max straight in the eyes. She looked dead fucking serious.

"You… No… No… Who are you?"

"I've already told you."

"It's not enough!"

"Max, have you ever wondered why I'm so perfect, yet so nice to you? Why I wanted to be the friend of a 'hipster', despite being in the Vortex Club? I knew you had rewind powers. Most people who are gifted with these powers die at a young age, before they discover them. You discovered yours, and look what happened… God, if you were just a little fucking different, none of this wouldn't have ever happened."

"So what you're saying is, I… No, I'm scared of-."

"I know. And that is exactly what makes it harder to convince you. Max, I was trying to give you one more happy week before I did this… But..." She put a hand on her forehead, "Beyond this is crumbling. Your mental state is basically nonexistent, and I can't let you go on like this. But… In the end, it's up to you to choose."

"W-Will I save Chloe, Rachel… Everyone by dying?"

"You'll save at least Chloe and Rachel. Max, I know this isn't what you want. I know you don't want to die young. But this means rest… This is the rest I was promising you, Max. But, you don't have to take it. I'm giving you the choice. Okay?"

"I don't know Dana… I really don't know. What's… The Afterlife like?"

"Not a Christian's utopia, but certainly not hell either."

"I need to think, okay?"

"Then think. And think thoroughly, okay? You know actions have consequences. Think about what might happen. Okay? I'll be waiting for your answer in the morning… I'm sorry I had to do this Max. You didn't deserve to die young."

"Why didn't death target me then?"

"It was. Chloe and Rachel just always got in the way, without even knowing it."

"I guess..."

Dana laid down, and sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Give me your answer tomorrow, okay Max?"

Max choked out, "O-Okay..."

 **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dana is some weird ass anime goddess of time, and she's gonna murder us all. Shit run.**

 **Before it's too late.**

 **I have the last chapters written out for this. Why is this even shorter? Well, because Max's sanity is crumbling, and obviously if I wanted it to continue, it'd drag on painfully. This way, we're all spared of pain. You're welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Max sighed. She hadn't gotten any sleep over what Dana or Fate, whoever this was, had said. Max was meant to die. At the hands of Nathan Prescott. That was why Dana hadn't allowed her to die. It all made sense. Dana had sounded truthful. She was Fate. An embodiment of Fate itself. She remembered Rachel's words. 'To control time is to control fate.' It all made sense. She did control fate. She knew it was time.

"Max? Are you awake?"

"Yes Dana. Can I still call you that?"

"Go ahead. You knew me as Dana, if you wish to call me by her, then, go ahead."

"Dana, it's time."

"Do you accept?"

"I do. Not for my personal selfish reasons, but because I'm tired of the murderer I am. I'm tired of being selfish, of cutting, of the person I've become. I'm just a shadow of the real Max. I don't want to be this person any more… I want to give Rachel and Chloe their chance. I had mine, and look at who I became."

"Thank you Max. You don't know how much this means to me. I don't know why you had powers over me for the love of God. No one should be able to learn they can control time, should they be gifted with it. It's one person out of... The entire world really. When the last user passes, it gets passed onto another person. It's odd. Most don't learn they have it, and if they do, they learn at around age 18, like you did. And if they don't, they die at the age of 27. So yes, Kurt Cobain's death was my fault. Ugh... Thanks again Max. This means the world to me. I'll get you back same way you were, no photo needed. Perks of being a time goddess, I guess."

"Goddess?"

"In a way. Max, hold out your hand."

Max did as told, and Dana sighed, looking at her.

"Max, are you sure you're ready?"

"I am."

"I'll see you in the afterlife." Max shut her eyes, and Dana did whatever goddess magic she had to do to transport Max back to the day Chloe was killed. October 7, 2013. Max sighed, ripping up the butterfly photo she had just taken. 'You won't need this anymore.' She'd be filling the grave that Chloe filled.

The familiar swing of a door was heard, and Nathan Prescott himself entered the ladies bathroom. Max listened to his insane rambling, before exiting her hiding spot. Nathan turned to her.

"Max? What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same." Her voice came out quieter than expected. This was the old Max. A soft-spoken brunette. Shy, sweet.

"Is that smart talk?"

"You are aware that this is the ladies bathroom, right? You shouldn't be in here."

"And what? This is _my_ school. I can be wherever the fuck I choose to be. So what I'm in the ladies bathroom. This fucking blue haired dyke wanted to meet up with me here, so what the fuck ever."

"Oh, what blue haired 'dyke' are you talking about, huh?"

"That's none of your fucking business." He pinned Max to the wall. Out of habit, she tried struggling, and his grip only tightened. She kicked him, and he stumbled back, and quickly pulled out the gun.

"Such a shame. I was expecting you to get the fuck out of here."

"P-Put that thing down!"

"Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do! This is my school, I can do what the fuck I want with it!"

"Please, put the gun down!"

He grabbed her neck, "I'm _so_ sick of people trying to control me!"

She pushed against her, and the gun went off, the bullet entering her stomach. Max fell to the ground, and Nathan dropped the gun, realizing what he had just done.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." He was too busy panicking to notice Chloe enter the bathroom.

As soon as Chloe heard the gunshot, she knew something was wrong. She quickened her pace, and slammed open the door. She did not expect the following scene. A girl bleeding out on the floor and Nathan Prescott panicking. It took her a second to realize who the girl was. But then it hit her. A girl who left five years ago…

"Max!" She launched herself at Nathan, and kicked him to the ground.

"You bitch!" She kicked him in the balls, and slammed him. She didn't care about Nathan's 'pleas', he just shot her best friend. She probably hit him about twenty times when the familiar arms of David Madsen pulled her off.

"Enough, Chloe. What's going on?"

"He just shot Max…"

David's gaze went to the brunette. He knelt down, and put his hand on the hole in her stomach.

"She's still alive. Medics were called after students heard the gunshot, and they should be here shortly. Stand back, Chloe."

Chloe punched Nathan across the face.

"Enough, Chloe!"

"Just for good measure..."

She sighed walking back into a stall. Medics arrived, and put Max on a stretcher, covering her with a blanket to keep her warm (and because of Chloe's request. She mainly didn't want student drama). She sighed, and walked out of the bathroom, looking down. David led Nathan out of the bathroom, in handcuffs. Chloe sighed, leaving the campus, sitting against a wall, eyes shutting, tears dripping down her face. First Rachel left her, now Max (who she hadn't even known was back in Arcadia Bay) got shot? Life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Chloe, I need to know why you were at Blackwell."

"That Fuckscott asshole drugged me at a Dicktex Club Party, and we were simply going to negotiate. Some money so I wouldn't tell."

"Of all stupid ideas. Just, I don't tell the police that. We're good. Max was transported to Lincoln City. You can go visit her."

"Thanks, David."

"No problem, Chloe. Just doing my job. I was following him for a while, I was suspecting him of trafficking and dealing. Looks like we have proof of something else though.

Chloe sighed, exiting the house, and driving off.

Pulling in to the parking lot was easy enough. Having to see Max would be the hard part. She exited the truck, and walked into the hospital, moving to the front desk.

"Is Maxine Caulfield here?"

The receptionist typed something and nodded.

"Are you here to visit? We only allow family members."

"I'm her sister. Our parents have already visited. I couldn't since I was busy."

"Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield?"

"Yeah, they're our parents."

The receptionist looked at her, almost like she couldn't believe the two were related. Then she pulled out a slip of paper, and wrote something on it.

"That's the room number."

Chloe ran to the room (well, as closely as she could to running), and sighed, entering.

"I'm assuming you're Chloe Price?"

"That's me." She smiled at the nurse. She smiled back.

"I won't tell. Assuming you pulled the sibling trick. Our receptionist is so dull she doesn't even check. I'll have to warn you, Maxine's system is weak, but she's awake. She wanted to see you but you weren't here. Some organs were damaged when she was shot, she's going to need to be taken off life support shortly. I'm sorry. But, at least you'll be her final memory." The nurse smiled sadly. Chloe sighed, and entered Max's room. The brunette's eyes were shut, and she was hooked up to medical equipment. Lots of it. It hurt Chloe to see that.

"Hey, Max, you awake?"

"Chloe… I'm so glad to see you. Look, I'm not going to live for much longer, but I wanted to get a few things off my chest. I've been a bitch by not calling or texting, and I know I should have. I've done many terrible things to you and Rachel." Wait, she knew about Rachel?

"Max, what do you mean?"

"Look, I've done terrible things. You'll learn in due time… But at least I'm making up for them. Chloe, I love you. Know that. I wish I could be yours, but I can't… It's either me, you, Rachel, or everyone else and Rachel. I can't live with killing you guys like I did."

"Max, what do you mean? You didn't kill me. I'm right here."

"You'll know in due time..." Her breathing started to sound labored, even though she was hooked up to all that crap.

"I love you Chloe."

Chloe's eyes teared up, but she leaned down and kissed Max on the lips.

"I love you too."

The nurse walked in.

"Well, it's time?"

Max simply nodded, and shut her eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Chloe."

"You too… Maxine."

Max didn't bother correcting Chloe. She just shut her eyes, and the nurse took her off the life support. Chloe just looked down, and sighed.

"I understand she was your best friend. It hurts to lose people you're close to. But, it happens. That Prescott junkie will get what he deserves." The nurse wrote something down, and sighed. She passed a slip of paper to her.

"If you ever want to talk, Miss Price, we can."

"Thank you."

"That's my phone number."

"I'll talk to you soon." With that, Chloe left the room. And the building. And got in her truck, turned it on, rolled up the windows, and let the tears run freely down her cheeks. Max was dead. And she felt like it was her fault.


	9. Epilouge

**Monday, October 7, 2013, 3:58 P.M.: At this time, Nathan Prescott shot and wounded Maxine Caulfield in the ladies bathroom of Blackwell Academy. She was immediately rushed to the Lincoln City Hospital for treatment.**

 **Tuesday, October 8, 2013, 2:27 P.M.: Maxine Caulfield was taken off life support at this time, due to fatal wounding, which damaged many organs. Nathan Prescott is being investigated on charges of murder.**

 **Tuesday, October 8, 2013, 5:25 P.M.: With help from Nathan Prescott, Rachel Dawn Amber was found, alive but dazed, and was transferred to Arcadia Bay hospital. Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott being investigated further for charges of kidnapping, child pornography, murder, and rape.**

 **Friday, October 11, 2013, 11:26 AM: Nathan Prescott found guilty of the following charges: Second degree murder of Maxine Kayla Caulfield, Kidnapping of Rachel Dawn Amber, as well as the kidnapping (and possible second degree murder) of other students, i.e Megan Jennifer Weaver. Mark Jefferson found guilty of the following charges: Kidnapping of Rachel Dawn Amber, First degree murder and kidnapping of several teenagers, i.e Megan Jennifer Weaver, and child pornography. Both are also being investigated for charges of rape, and are expected to receive a life sentence in prison. Sean Prescott also being investigated for his involvement in the Dark Room plot.**

 **18 Years Later:**

A woman with long pink hair walked through the cemetery of Arcadia Bay. With her was a blonde, a blue feather earring in her left ear. The two were lesbian couple, Chloe and Rachel Price (which had been decided between the two when they got married). It was eighteen years since the death of Maxine Caulfield, eighteen years since Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott got arrested. Eighteen years since Rachel was saved. The two kissed.

"The cemetery's gotten bigger."

"It has." The town had started to bustle into a tourist attraction, and currently housed a population of a quarter of a million. The two girls themselves lived down in California, Rachel having indeed become a model (And was quite famous for it too), and Chloe and two other girls starting up a rock band, which had become very popular in the rock and metal communities (with two of their songs reaching top 10 spots on top 100 charts in multiple countries, including a #1 hit in Australia, and both songs reaching #1 in Greece). In fact the only thing missing was Max. The two girls walked to the older part of the cemetery. They walked to the gravestone of Max. There was something different about it though. Because someone was sitting on it. A brown haired girl. She looked up. It was…

"Max? But you-"

"I am aware of my current state, Chloe."

"Well, uh, happy 36th?"

"Age does not matter to me anymore. Though I'm glad you chose to visit me on what would have been my birthday if I didn't have to die in your places."

"You said you'd explain everything, Max?"

"I did. Well, I'll start from the beginning. October 7th. The day you died, Chloe."

"What?"

"Okay, so..." She went through the entire events of the week, and then the events that happened to Rachel. Both girls were basically in shock.

"So… Max… You and I had a sexual relationship for like a week, you were punk as fuck, and then you turned depressed after you had to 'sacrifice' me?"

"Exactly. Then we have Dana the Time Goddess."

"Dana? Who's that?"

"Cheerleader, sexy as fuck?"

"Uh, Max." Rachel looked at her, "The only cheerleader I remember from Blackwell who was sexy as fuck was Hazel."

"Well, good. Basically Dana was the time goddess, and well, shit went down with that... I ended up being able to go back to that day, and saved you Chloe... I'm so sorry I even killed you guys."

Chloe wrapped her in her arms, and hugged her.

"It's okay Max… You fixed everything in the end. That's all that matters."

Rachel simply nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, both of you… Now, it is time I get some rest… I'll see you two in the afterlife, hopefully not soon. I want you two to live long happy lives together." She smiled sadly, and Rachel kissed the spirit's lips.

"One more before you go." Max nodded once more, before fading.

"And she's gone. At least we visited, right?"

"Anything to make her happy, Chloe. It seems perfect that Max and I dated… Fuck. But hey, I have you now. We made up like, years ago. I'm not my teenage self. You changed me, Chloe. Thank you."

"Anything, babe. You changed me too. I wouldn't be here without you."

The two simply embraced, kissing slowly, before starting to exit the cemetery. A brunette was entering as they left. She looked up.

"Wait, are you two… Oh my God, I love you!" She launched herself at Rachel, who hugged her. Chloe sighed.

"You look like my friend did..."

"You knew Maxine?"

"Yes. You look just like her."

"She… She was my sister. I'm visiting her."

"Wait, Ryan and Vanessa had another child?"

"You knew my mom and dad?"

"I was Max's best friend… Until she died. Until that faggot Nathan Fuckscott shot her… In place of me."

"Chloe, what do you mean?"

"I was going to meet the asshole who shot her but she was in the bathroom… Probably stood up to him, and was shot. She died the next day from her wounds." Chloe started to cry, and Rachel hugged the taller girl, letting her cry into her chest. It felt weird for the brunette to see one of her idols cry in front of her.

Eventually the pink haired girl pulled off.

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Leslie."

"Leslie Caulfield?"

"Yes."

"Beautiful. Leslie, hold out your right hand for me."

"Why?"

"Just, do it."

She did, and dropped it in shock. She just felt something odd.

"What the fuck?"

"Just like Maxine… Leslie, let me explain. Have you been having visions lately?"

"About Mount Saint Helens erupting again? Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, your sister, Maxine, she had a 'gift'. Not for photography, though I will admit that was something she was excellent at. But, your sister could rewind time. Obviously, you just did, for a mere second or so. But with the power, let me say she brought on some terrible things. Mainly a tornado that would have wiped out Arcadia Bay… If she hadn't died. Or if I hadn't died. Yes, I was dead for a while. And now that I know that it's weird. I feel like a zombie."

A new voice was heard, "It'd be better if I explained, Chloe."

They turned to see Max.

"I thought you were getting rest."

"Well, I was until I learned my sister was here."

Leslie was in shock. Her dead sister was right in front of her.

"U-Uhh… Hi Maxine."

"Call me Max. I prefer it."

"Alright, Max."

"Come with me. Chloe, Rachel, it was good to see you again."

Chloe smiled sadly, and Rachel sighed, picking up Chloe bridal style.

"I think the two want to be left alone? Sibling bonding."

"Yeah."

The two girls left, and Max sat down, Leslie doing the same.

"Well, as Chloe was saying, I could rewind time. You can too, it seems. But, rewinding… It brings on very bad things. I caused a fucking tornado for the love of God. Look, you might think this is a gift, but it really isn't. This is the worst thing that can happen to anybody. Why us, out of all the people who could get this? Which, by the way, is everyone. I don't know, but be careful sis, please. I don't want you to suffer like I did because of it. I… I killed both Chloe and Rachel, and suffered because of it… Every day, I laid fucking crying because I lost everyone I loved. I don't want you to end up like me. Do not use your power unless necessary. Okay?"

"I promise, Maxine."

"Call me Max, please."

"Well, I promise then, Max."

"Look, I'll always be here to protect you… I love you." Maxine kissed her sister. Leslie kissed back, happy to meet her sister for the first, and probably last time.

 **So, what's that? Did this story just fucking end? DAMN IT CASSIE, WHY DO YOU KILL EVERYONE?**

 **The answer is, I'm a sadistic fuck.**

 **I am going to make an Amberprice continuation, but it's going to be fl00000000000000fy. :3**

 **I've tortured these characters enough, I've killed basically every female main character.**


End file.
